Kiddies of Crime
by QuetheStitchBear
Summary: Sequel to the series Stalking Fear, this story is about the four children of Scarecrow, Joker, Riddler, and Harley Quinn with kooky and unstable Que Addams and Kayla Hart. It involves family fun, childish mischief and awkward but necessary moments. Let's see how rogue kids turn the city upside down.
1. The Search for Batman

**Okay welcome! I'm glad you stopped by to read this wacky story of mine! I hope you enjoy it cus I certainly did writing it.**

* * *

**The search for Batman**

Fear was a curious concept to a child. It came in many different forms. Sometimes it was the dark, a mystifying realm that lacked the warmth of the light. Other times it was the monster in the closet or under the bed, lurking there ready to snap at your legs that kicked innocently over the mattress side. But for the children of the infamous rogue gallery, the only fearful specter imaginable was the Batman.

He was the personification of dark, the monster in the closet wanting to rob them of their mommies and daddies. A dastardly villain who shook them to the very core. Sure Jen claimed that he didn't scare her in anyway. But still there were times when a sudden alien movement would make her pause for a moment and think of him. The Batman.

They all were wary of the cowl, but even so they still wondered about him. They were children after all, curious creatures bent with soft fantasy and make-believe. Johnny wondered if he always wore his mask, even to bed. Holly sometimes imagined him appearing at her window to leave a batarang at the sill. Emily, sweet Emily, wanted to know that if she drew him a nice picture would he stop taking her daddy to the crazy-house. Jenny just wanted to see what he'd do if she kicked him in the no-no's.

So when Johnny (of course) suggested that the go seek the dark knight, they all were interested. It was a summer day and The Cranes were having a summer cookout. The congregation of seven to nine year old children sat on the jungle gym out back, watching the adults have a soft conversation. "We goin yet, Jen?" Holly asked quietly. Jen, who had made the plan of leaving, shook her head.

"No, wait for it..."

"Time for some summer drinks!" Que exclaimed, carrying a bottle of festive summer vodka and fruit juice to mix into a drink. All the adults rose like the dead, surrounding for a glass. That was signal and the four children slipped off the gym, crawling through the fenced perimeter and down the hill. Johnny held Emily's hand tight since she was the youngest, seven, and got lost easily.

They traveled through the thickets of the woods that would take them into the city. "I'm scared…" Emily said after a while. Johnny frowned and looked to Jen.

"I told you we should 'ave left her behind." Jen's blank, always cold, eyes just drifted over him, as if challenging him to go against her authority.

"She wished to go. And if we had left her behind, our parents would have someone to interrogate for our location." She paused, since Johnny had already given up his side of the argument. "Just hold her close, we'll be out soon." Emily fidgeted a bit, but kept her fear to herself.

The foliage began to draw back as the children entered the city, standing out to the working adults passing back and forth around them. Jen frowned, irritated by being around so many people. She instructed them all to hold hands as they continued their search.

* * *

Kayla made her way out the house, a summer martini in hand. She could already feel herself getting lightheaded from the liquor. She never had been able to hold alcohol. She looked out with her brown eyes to the jungle gym where the children had been. She blinked. They were gone.

She looked out to the rest of the playing rounds, just in case they were there instead. No, they weren't anywhere. "Guys-!" she screamed to the other in the house, holding onto the screen door since her knees were wobbling. "The kids are gone!"

The rest of the adults immediately ran outside, freaking out. Kayla who downed the rest of her martini just started to curse them all out (besides the Joker…he was already breaking things in the house), pissed that her daughter was missing. "It's okay….I'm sure we'll find the-"

"Find them? My baby is gone, at your fucking house. Fucking FUCK!" Kayla buried her face in her hands while Harley came to comfort her. Que looked down since Kayla had never cussed her out before, Jonathan putting his hand over her shoulder.

"It's getting dark now, we better move fast." Edward said kissing the top of Kayla's head who was rambling to herself. "Come on." Harley opted to stay with Kayla who couldn't get to her feet anymore and was barking for some more of that 'summer shit' for her head slitting headache and forget this damn fuckery. Que would just feel awkward staying there, so she went with Jonathan, Edward, and the Joker, bringing a rope over her shoulder in case she had to swing at someone with her cha-cha heels. She hoped that where ever they were they were safe...

* * *

Night came and so had the summer chill. They hadn't found who they were searching for. The four of them had covered over the entire city and yet the Bat had not been amiss. Emily had whined to them that she was tired of walking and they paused to take a rest in an alley way. Johnny set off in the alley to do his business. He whistled to himself when he heard something behind him. Zipping his pants back up, he peeked over into the rest of the alley.

That's when the pair of men appeared to him, towering over his shortness. "Hey kid," The one in the cap said to him, dark eyes inspecting him. Johnny who had been taught to not talk to strangers (though he usually did so anyway) didn't respond. The men stepped closer to him and when he went to take one back they grabbed him.

Johnny kicked and yelled, making as much noise as he could as they attempted to mug him. He even went as far as to bite one of them. "Fuck, damn kid." The other cussed, fanning his hand.

"_What, do you think, you are doing, with my brother?"_ The muggers heard a very chilling voice. They turned to see Jen, Holly, and Emily. The older girls looked very pissed off, Emily hiding behind them.

"Heh, look it's a bunch of little girls." One mugger muttered, looking at them with a laugh that turned nervous since there was something about them that made his skin crawl.

Jen, who didn't often let her emotions play over her face, glared at the man who was most likely four to five feet taller than herself. She glanced at Holly who smiled sweetly at her cracking her knuckles. Both muggers stared at the girls not sure what to think.

* * *

Robin hopped over the roof tops, feeling the rush of air around him. Batman had finally given him permission to roam on his own. He peered about looking for anyone up to dastardly deeds that the Boy Wonder would have to fix. He heard screaming and rolled into the direction of the ruckus. He blinked at what he saw.

Two grown men were being pummeled by three kids his age. The two girls held them down in hard holds he'd seen on the UFC channel. The boy was punching them in the face. He cocked his head to the side because it just looked so bazaar especially when a little girl came and kicked sand in their eyes and they yelped.

"H-hey!" Robin called down, sliding down the pipe. "What are you doing?" The kids looked at him in surprise.

"It's Robin!" Emily screamed as Jen and Holly released the men, their eyes wide. Jen cleared her throat and approached him, while the rest of the kids shrank back, the muggers crumbled on the ground.

"Scaly panties," She said with her arms crossed. She would never be afraid of a kid who ran around in his underwear, even if he was Batman's sidekick. "Where's your boss?"

Robin, confused by the way the other kids were scared of him, looked at her with a taken off guard expression. "Scaly…what?" Jen let out air through her nose, aggrieved by his lostness.

"Batman, where is he? We have complaints to make."

"Complaints…?"

"Jen? Emily? Johnny? Holly?" Someone began to call their names and the children looked over to see their fathers and Que, rushing over to hug them. Que squeezed the life out of her kids, who received a reprimanding look from their father. Emily ran to her father, telling him about how she was scared and it was dark in the woods and so on. The Joker looked at the muggers and then his daughter.

"Did you guys do that?" He asked her, an unfathomable tone in his voice. She smiled and nodded. The Joker grinned and scooped the girl into his arms.

"That's my girl." They hi-fived as Robin backed up from the rest of them because there were a bunch of rogues. Jonathan looked to Robin and raised an eyebrow before the kid ran the hell away.

"What were you guys thinking running off like that?" Que snapped with her hands on her hips. "And why are these guys here?" She gestured to the muggers.

"We were looking for Batman." Johnny said hesitantly. "We wanted to see him. And those guys…they tried to mug me so we beat them up." The parents, with the exception of Joker who was proud, tilted their heads to the side in disbelief.

"You are lucky nothing happened to you." _**And for those**__**self defense lay-ups from Que and Nygma. **_Scarecrow added to Jonathan's statement making the man roll his eyes. "Let's go back home before your wife does something unsightly." He told Edward who agreed. They all began their journeys back home.

That night all the children had been punished, sent to bed without dessert. As they lay in bed all of them though one thing. That it was pretty fun and even though they didn't find Batman as they wanted, they did get to meet Boy Blunder whom they were sure would pee himself tonight. That thought kept them content and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okidoki! There it is! I hope you liked it ! Prepare for more!**


	2. Camping Trip

**Camping Trip**

They couldn't take it any longer. The twins were driving them all nuts. Joker, Harley and Holly had gone away for a couple days after a heist had gone bad. Without Holly as a peacemaker in the group, the twins were in a constant cycle of arguments and fist fights. Emily, who couldn't distract them any longer with childish indulgences, just found a corner to color in her Avengers coloring book while the two went at it like a pair of male sea lions.  
Finally, Edward suggested that they all go out on a camping trip where the two children could make themselves busy. Jonathan and Que thought it would be a good idea and agreed, getting their things packed up. The two families would be staying for about a week at the camp grounds the adults had been two before the children were born.  
The drive there didn't go so well. Emily wanted to play a car game and the children began to play I-spy. Jen was good and constantly guessed the right thing. It began to irritate Johnny and he started to lie when she got the right answer. Jen called him out on it and they began to yell at each other.  
"If you two do not stop this instant, I will tape over your mouths." Que threatened since she was trying to nap on Jonathan's lap. That got them quiet for a little while and Kayla sighed in relief going back to her book in the front seat.  
A few minutes passed before Jen asked to change the song on the radio. "This song is annoying." She groaned, as 'Call Me Maybe' droned on.  
"I love this song," Johnny said, singing along with Emily while the adults sighed themselves but let them have their fun.  
"Well of course you do, you're annoying."  
"Am not!"  
"That only convinced me _more_, stupid." Jen glared at him and Johnny turned himself around to begin to argue with her. Then of course Que sat up and slapped duck tape over their mouths with the tape from her purse. The twins just blinked at her, meeting her glared that dared them to take it off, before sitting back and remaining silent for the rest of the ride.  
"Was that really necessary?" Kayla asked rolling her eyes as she looked back at both the children.  
"I don't see a problem with it." Edward commented. He liked to be able to drive in peace, thankful for the quiet. Kayla raised an eyebrow with a slightly humored face.  
"Humph, alright." She chuckled softly and crossed her legs Indian style as the quiet gave her more of a setting to her reading.  
When they arrived at the camp grounds, Jonathan, Edward, and Johnny (since he claimed he was also a man) took the camping gear and coolers out of the back while the girls found and idly place to set up at.  
"What're we going to do first?" Emily asked swinging on her father's hand. Edward grinned down at her.  
"Well, we can fish; you want to do that, princess?" She nodded happily as he went to get the fishing poles, Kayla behind them. Jonathan and Johnny got some fishing poles as well following them to the lake. "You girls coming too?" Edward looked back to Jen and Que.  
"Sure, be there in a sec." Que said, crouching down to brush Jen's hair into place with her hand.  
"Do I have to go?" Jen questioned with a frown. She didn't feel like going anywhere yet, just relax in the tent and play with her Monster High dolls. Que smiled and nodded running her thumb over her daughter's cheek.  
"Well, yeah, have fun with family. That's why we're here."  
Jen crossed her arms. "Fine..." they made their way to the rest of the group, sitting on the beach. Jonathan tried to teach Johnny how to fish, the boy trying to cast his line into the water. However he couldn't catch a single fish. It frustrated him and eventually he just pouted while his father, Edward and even little Emily caught some game.  
"Cheer up, you'll catch one later." Jonathan put a hand on his son's head encouragingly. Johnny's lips pressed, his blue eyes blank and irritable.  
"Kay, Dad." He said, slipping his hands into the pocket of his shorts and kicking a rock into the water.  
"Let's roast up these babies." Kayla exclaimed, taking the bag of their catches up, Emily bouncing after her. Que chuckled and galloped after them, tickling Emily who ran from her to hang on her mother's legs, squealing.  
Jen just watched them, leaning her head against Jonathan's hip. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Mosquitoes keep biting me." She murmured scratching a bite on her arm. "I hate the outdoors."  
"Well it hates you too." Johnny snickered from the other side of Jonathan, leaning around their father to look at his sister. Her eyes narrowed at him and Jonathan sighed, giving the both of them a look.  
"Don't you two start, or Scarecrow'll be the next one to tape your mouth." _**Yes, with lots of tape.**_ Scarecrow muttered. The twins looked at each other and nodded.  
"Yes Dad." Both children chimed hurrying along to the camp sight. Que and Kayla cleaned the fish, later with the help of Jen who thought it was kind of fun to gut the animals. Edward then strung the fish onto sticks to roast over the fire Jonathan and Johnny had made.  
The fish were delicious and they were glad many were caught to have multiple helpings. Johnny looked at his fish with a small frown, wishing he'd caught some. After they got tired of the sea food, Emily asked if they could do the s'mores now.  
"Of course," Edward chuckled, tapping her nose. He went to get the graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows.  
"Doesn't this remind you of when we went camping for the first time?" Kayla grinned. Que laughed and nodded while Edward and Jonathan rolled their eyes.  
"The pirate faces and all, scaring Que." The Nygmas smirked at her, remembering.  
"That was not funny. I seriously thought you guys were hurt!" Que pouted and Jonathan kissed her forehead. The children all raised eyebrows wondering what the heck they were talking about before Johnny stood up and hiked off from them. Jen's eyes narrowed in curiosity and she also slipped away, while Emily nodded off to sleep against the tent, marshmallow goo stuck to her face.  
It didn't take long for Johnny to notice his sister's following. "What do you want?" He groaned, tugging his fishing pole after him.  
"Watching you fail again." Jen answered with a small smirk. Johnny rolled his eyes and took out the boat out. The both of them got in and pulled off into the lake's water. Johnny made a determined face and casted his line, waiting. Jen watched him with her hand cupped under her chin. "This was a waste of time."  
"Shut up. I didn't ask you to come-" His fishing pole began to tremble and they both grew quiet. "A bite!" Johnny exclaimed, reeling in with all his strength. But the fish was strong, the boat rocking.

"You sure you got it?" Jen asked holding on to the sides of the boat.

"I-I think so." He replied before the boat tipped over and knocked them into the water.  
Jen floated to the top while her brother sputtered, not remembering how to swim. He kept his grip on the fishing pole as his sister grabbed hold of him, dragging them back to shore. "You okay?" She asked looking down at him. He laid on the shore not moving and Jen stared, growing pale. "Johnny...?"  
Suddenly he rolled over with a big grin, holding up the hook of his fishing pole where a fish flopped stuck to it. "I did it!" He jumped to his feet and did a small jig while his sister sighed in relief standing and punching him in the arm. "What was that for?" Johnny blinked rubbing his arm.  
"I thought you were dead, idiot! Don't do that again." He brother shrugged as their parents ran toward them.  
"What are you doing, why are you all wet?" They panicked when they didn't see them, especially since it was dark now.  
"I went fishing and look!" Johnny showed them the fish. Que laughed gently at the fish, glad they were alright while Jonathan glared at both of them.  
"Your mother and I were worried. You two need to tell us where you're going next time." The twins nodded, looking down. Jonathan then smiled, patting the both of their heads. "Good...now let's go back, the s'mores are done." Both kids grinned and the four of them heading back to the tents.  
"You found them?" Kayla shot up, worrying the whole time the other couple had been away.  
"At the lake just as you said, Riddles." Que set herself back down on the log seats, handing both kids a s'more.  
"Late night fishing, huh?" Edward looked to Johnny who nodded and showed his fish. "Well, we gotta cook this too right?" Jonathan helped Johnny clean the fish since he wanted to do it himself and Kayla roasted the it. When it was done, Johnny beamed and bit into it.  
"It's aweeesome!" He ate a little more before offering it to his sister. "Have some, since you helped me." Jen smiled a tiny bit and took the portion he'd given and they ate together. Jonathan and Que grinned, glad they managed to get along this much, before they started to fight again and they all prayed the Jokers returned soon.


	3. The Soccer Game and McDonald Gas

**Soccer Game**

Holly and Jen over looked the dark green of the soccer field, determination in their eyes. This was it. This game would be the one that determined whether or not they were going to be champions of the little league.

Their mothers had signed them up for the Gotham Rogues little league soccer team earlier that summer. The team of spunky girls were fast and efficient in every game they'd played. Now, they would be going against a hot wired team from upstate.

Jen tightened her ponytail, observing the other team's practice. "They're good." She said, voice void of worry. Just mild interest.

"Heh, but we're better." Holly answered firmly, crossing her arms. "Let's make them cry." Jen chuckled softly patting her shoulder.

"Like Johnny after the Amazing Spiderman came out." Both girls giggled and ran to their team for warm ups. Jen and her other teammates Kali and Summer were the forwards, Jen taking the center between the other two.  
Holly was goalie and caught each hard shot the other girls made, using all her body to protect the net.

"Keep that up, Holls, and the cup is ours." Their mentor, Coach Sanders grinned at her with a impressed nod. She then turned to the rest of the team. "Alright girls I want you to play with all your heart!"

"And crush the other team?" The team runt, Lucy chimed with a hopeful grin.

"You bet, buttercup! Now get some snacks and water. Bathroom breaks too. The game starts in five." The girls nodded and ran to where their parents sat on the bleachers.

Harley, who wore regular make up and a pair of shades to hide her appearance (some how no one noticed) wiggled forward with a jumbo bag of chips and a cooler with iced polar springs water bottles inside. Que came beside her with orange slices. The girls flocked them both, grabbing greedily what they could and moving on to the other mothers who had brought candy and gaterade pouches.

Que and Harley set back in their seats with a happy smile. "I can't believe this is the last match!" Harley squealed slapping on a bit of sun block, the sun's blinding rays baking on them.

"I know! I just hope that everyone else can make it in time..."

"Where are they now?" Harley asked. She had read the routes Nygma, Jonathan, Joker and Kayla had decided to take on their hit at the Bolten Casino.

"They should be dropping the you know who's in between the Narrows. Meet us in thirty minutes."

"And pick up Johnny and Emily from the museum?"

"Defiantly! They're professionals." Que assured her confidently.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a beat up mustang the others sped around in the Narrows, the police hot on their tails. Joker's teeth gritted as he stuck his head out the window and shot cannons at the cars, setting them ablaze.

"The game's starting now." Jonathan sighed as the car jerked around in a fish tail movement. Kayla frowned, standing some to settle the cash they'd taken between them. Nygma beside her, wished that the Joker would switch off already so they could drive safer and get to the museum.

After one more death faking turn, his driving was smoother and Kayla removed her mask and took off her suit, wearing casual clothes underneath. When the car came up to the curb by the museum, she hoped out to get the children while the men changed and transported their takings and belongings into their main vehicle.

Johnny and Emily smiled at Kayla who thanked Ri for taking care of them. "Of course, anything to make it easier for you guys."

"Really it means a lot. And Que wants you over tonight for the girl's victory feast." Ri chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll be there, cheer the girls on for me, kay? See you guys later."

"Bye Aunt Ri." Johnny said taking Emily on his shoulders and dashing to the van.

"H-hey be careful!" Kayla ran after them. The kids got settled in the back seat and Jonathan, the new driver looked back at them from the rearview mirror.

"How was the museum?" he asked them curiously. Johnny shrugged and Emily looked at him brightly.

"We saw dinosaurs and saber toothed tigers. And we got to go on a rode through the human body too!" Edward and Jonathan laughed softly.

"That sounds really cool, Emily."

"Next time you and Aunt Que and Harley should come. Daddy,Mommy, and Mr. Joker too." Emily went on with a slight pout. The adults sighed ruefully.

"Maybe, right now we're gonna go to the game." Edward said giving his daughter and gentle squeeze on the head.

"Can we stop at Mc Donald's? 'm hungry." Johnny asked. "And they have spicy chicken tenders now. Dad can we please go?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry too!" Emily agreed. Jonathan sighed contemplating and Scarecrow snorted_**. What harm can a little Mikey D's do? **__**  
**_  
_Alright, but if Que gets mad at us being late, you're to blame._

_** Relax, Johnny-boy! What's the worst that could happen**_? That was something that should never be asked. Because then everything bad happened.

* * *

Jen kept her eyes on the dribble of the opposite team's forwards. Her focus was steady as she methodically stuck her food in to punch the ball from the other girl's grasp one of her teammates. The audience cheering for the other team was a chorus of chagrin as the Rogues scored another goal. It was now two to one.

Pausing for a moment, Jen looked to the benches, eyes hopeful. But her father wasn't there yet. Call it what you will, but Jen always thought of him as her lucky charm. The look of pride in his eyes was her ultimate motivation to win. The whistle made her turn her attention back fully on the game, sprinting to receive the pass from Kali, but getting sidelined by one of the opposite team's full backs who dribbled it away. Being the hardy girl she was, Jen didn't fall over, growling under her breath as she pursued the ball.

Jonathan tapped his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently. What in the world was taking the place so long? The were at the drive-thru of a local McDonald which as far as they knew was empty. "That's it." He growled getting up. "I'll be right back." None of the other three adults stopped him as he slammed the car door, waltzing into the fast food restaurant.

When he enter, the darkness immediately made him cautious. He peered around in suspicion. Being quiet he went around till he found the staff tied up in the back with duck tape and a pair of robbers, one had his gun trained on the hostages. Blinking Jonathan looked at the robbers who looked at him.

"Gettem!" The robber at the cash register shouted and the other with the gun advanced. Jonathan merely looked at them, throwing a capsule that activated, filling the room with thick fear gas. He avoided the one shot that went off from the ignorant robber's gun and walked further back to take up a pair of happy meals, make a four ice cream sundaes, and a pair of cokes before leaving the room of wailing persons.

When he returned with the food, the others raised an eyebrow at the shrieks emulating from the building. "Gas?" Nygma asked, making sure to avoid more inquire with the presences of the pair of children in the back seat. Jonathan nodded with a small smirk, giving Johnny and Emily their happy meals and sundaes. Edward blinked but shrugged. "Well alright then." Jonathan plowed a foot to the gas again and started for the soccer game.

* * *

It had passed half time, about ten to fifteen more minutes left in the game. The Rogues had a penalty kick, which Jen was elected to take. Her eyes were piercing as they bore into those of the goalie. The other girl was intimidated she could tell by the sweat dripping down her jugular which flexed as she gulped.

Perhaps she would pity her. But after she took drew her leg back and drove it into the ball powerfully. The shot was so fast the other girl was stunned and tried to catch it. It burned through her gloves and into the net as she rolled into the grass. It was quiet for a moment before all the Rogue fans shot up cheering. Four to one.

Jen's teammates slapped hands with her as they fell back into positions. Then she heard familiar cheering and looked to the stands to see her father, aunt, and uncles. Johnny and Emily sat beside them eating sundaes. Jen smiled brightly waving at her father before the whistle sounded once more and the game commenced.

The girls of the Gotham Rogues all huddled around the trophy, giggling and fooling around as the photographer for the newspaper snapped her camera. Jen and Holly ran to their fathers after, who pulled them into their arms. "We won!" Holly yelled with a whoop.

"We're champions!" Jonathan chuckled kissing his little girl's nose.

"I see that! You two did wonderful." Coach Sanders came by to give each girl and rose which she had bought for the team with the confidence that they'd be victorious.

"Good work, champs." The coach murmured, squatting down to their levels. "Pleasure having you girls on my team. You're signin' up for next year?" Her eyes went to the girls' parents who nodded. "Great! You two have a wonderful day."

"Yeah, Dad said we're going to Rita's." Johnny cheered in Jens face and she rolled her eyes, grinning.

"What took you guy's so long_, mon pere?_" Holly asked as her father rubbed her back.

"Work, but Daddy's here now. And he has a present for you." He gave her an engraved pocket knife. "First one, your old man had. Treat it well, toots." Holly's eyes widened and she ran her fingers over the knife, before hugging him tightly.

"_Merci!_" Harley, Que, and Kayla smiled at the exchange shaking their head. Lord knew he's teach her how to shoot a shot gun next. Que's eyes looked over to Jen and Jonathan frowned at her.

"No, this doesn't mean you can take them shooting yet." The woman whined, resting her head in his shoulder and he shook his head, wrapping an arm around her. **_It wouldn't be a bad thing for the rugrats to learn..._ **Scarecrow chimed and Jonathan thought it over. "Maybe their fourteenth birthday, okay?"

Que smiled and kissed his cheek as all the children came to them bouncing. "Can we go to Rita's now?" The adults all nodded and walked behind the youngsters as they ran to the car. Later on they went to Rita's and listened to the radio which was giving details about a McDonald's who's employees and a pair of armed cons were found hysterically disturbed by unknown forces. Again, Jonathan grinned.


	4. The First Play Date

**Kiddies of Crime**

_Play date_

Que smiled excitedly. She'd dreamed of this moment. Jonathan thought she was being ridiculous getting so giddy over the thought. But what could be more adorable than the four children of the most feared villains having an official play date? Her twins Johnny jr. and Jenny, five, years old, Eddie and Kayla's daughter Emily, three, and Harley and Joker's daughter Holly, four, were all going to play in the field behind the Cranes' house. It would be the first time the twins met Holly, and she wanted the kids to have as much fun as possible. She had bought a little tea table for the tea kit Poppa Addams had gotten Jenny last year, soccer balls, a tee ball set, and a black board with chalk. This would be perfect!

Johnny crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her as she prepared the snacks for the kiddies. He was upset with the outfit she had put on him, a dark blue and baby blue plaid short sleeve button up shirt and dark Jean shirt, with a pair of baby blue Keds, dark auburn hair bushed into gently curls. This morning he threw a fit because he wanted to go out in his flannel Tarzan pjs and his hair left alone. They often let him hang out in his jammies but today she wanted him to look all cute and dressy. So his challenge was to follow her around with a frown and narrowed ice blue eyes until he got his Tarzan. Oi vey the kid was determined.

She turned to him with her hands on her hips. "Go watch TV with your sister." no response except staring. "Jonathan Cornelis Crane Jr. I said to go and watch TV, right now. Do not make me get your father." confusion, devastation and then a sulk as he headed to the living room. She sighed. Such a Daddy's boy.

The begrudgingly defeated five year old boy flopped on the couch beside his sister, who was set back with her legs crossed, reading The Old Lady who Swallowed a Fly. Jenny was dressed in a pink&white gown with rose tapestry throughout the material, that came down to her knees, little white ballets with a slight heel, and her long mid back dark auburn hair was in a side ponytail strung up by white and pink lace. She didn't care what her mother put on her body, she thought it was irrelevant at the moment.

She looked over to her brother's sour face and sighed, eyes rolling. "You're acting like a baby."  
"Shut up."

"You know I don't like that word, Johnny, and Jen don't provoke him." for a moment Johnny's face looked confused.

"What does povoke mean?" Jenny sighed again. She was way too mature for her age. Que wasn't too happy with this, but it couldn't be helped. Her babies were growing up. She blinked feeling emotional, when the door bell rung.

"Yes?" she sobbed a bit as she opened the door. Kayla and Edward Nygma stood in a sort of embrace while they each held the hand of their daughter, Emily. She had to be one of the cutest little girls Que had ever seen, her pale smooth baby face, big bambi brown eyes, and unruly bright red hair that fell around her neck. Utter cuteness. The little girl wore a green toto with a green and yellow heart teeshirt, and yellow sandal. Around her little neck, spilling onto her chest was a yellow question mark pendant. Extra cute! "Hi Em, what's up?"

"Auntie." she piped back in a meek little ring. Que couldn't resist the urge to pick her up, giving her a tight hug. Emily laughed as she twirled, before being set back on the ground.  
"We're here too, you know." Kayla pointed out as her and Que hugged. Que smiled and gave Eddie a light jab in the arm.

"Hello Ginger, what goes on in the world of riddles?"

"Hard work and Mac and cheese." Eddie murmured as he entered the house. He looked around raising an eyebrow. "Where's Father Crane?"

"Lab, I'm going to go get him in a sec, the kids were sad when he didn't come to breakfast this morning, but he was out doing you-know-what." he nodded as Johnny came by, not upset anymore since Kayla told him he looked handsome. He liked when pretty females gave him complements, which happened often. Though if his mother gave him one it he didn't care as much.  
"Hello, sport."

"Hi uncol Gin. Jenny told me to tell you youw pants awen't zippewed up." Eddie looked down.  
"Crap." he turned quick as Que, Johnny, and Kayla who had heard the whole fiasco congested with laughter. "Er, yeah, so you look nice, too, Jen."

"Thanks. And hi." Jenny greeted without looking up. Que narrowed her eyes at her for being so rude.  
"Uncol Gin," Johnny's voice caught Eddie's attention once more as the boy looked up at him, clutching his shirt hem. "Awe you gonna teach me how to pay tee bawl?" Eddie blinked trying to remember the rules and nodded. "Yesh! Scowe!" then he ran to the floor of the living room where Jen was reading out loud to Emily. The adults stayed back to watch them for a second before Que went down the hall to the basement door.

"Baby?" she called, receiving a yes in return. "The Nygmas are here and it's almost time for lunch so come up." now she got a sigh and an okay. She waited a few seconds when she heard his heavy steps come up the stairs. Then his face appeared from the dark and she wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a deep kiss. "We missed you this morning."

"Yeah, I had to drive around a bit. Sorry." she smiled at him ready to kiss him again when they both heard explosions of "Daddy!" as Jen and Johnny ran and glomped his legs. Yes, Jen was mature until her daddy was around, then she went into full little kid mode. Such Daddy kids.

"Hey." Jonathan smiled, scooping them both up into his arms. "You look nice." both kids laughed hugging onto him tight, while Emily, whom they left on the couch by herself blinked and tried to read the part Jen had missed.

"You weren't here this morning, Mommy made pancakes." Johnny informed him and Jonathan shot Que a look.

"Did she now?"

"I tried to save you some, but they were hungry..."  
"You ate my pancakes?" Crane growled playfully, tickling Johnny and Jenny. They squealed and tossed around until they broke free to scamper off. He smiled. Five years and they were still pivot of his life. He felt Que's arms around his waist again and he turned to kiss the top of her head.

"Your such a great, Dad." she whispered and he sighed. Fatherhood softened him up a bit. But it didn't bug him as much as it used to. "And Uh...Giggles might be over, too..." his breath hitched. Damn, right when he was relaxed. He narrowed his eyes at her and she giggled nervously.  
"When?"

"Later." she answered vaguely. Before he could demand more out of her, Eddie came and pulled him away.

"Crane."

"Nygma."

"Emly." Emily came running towards him or really to hide away from Johnny and Jenny, who were trying to make her the deer again, while they hunted her down with fake guns. Kayla and Que sweat dropped thinking they shouldn't have let them watch Bambi.

"Hello, Emily. Play nice now." he smiled at her frightened face as she jumped into her father's arms out of the twins's reach. Heh, cute. The doorbell rung again and Crane sighed. Here comes the bomb.  
Que shot him a look before she opened the door for Harley Quin, dressed in a dark tee and shorts. "Hey, Shot, Freckles." she greeted and the other women hugged her. "Come, Holly, time to meet Miss Que and Miss Kayla. Their husbands, too." she called to behind her.

Some seconds later a little girl with dirty blond wavy hair and black eyes came forth, dressed in a pinstriped purple and green halter gown with an orange tie. Her hair was plaited into two pigtails by green flower clips and her plump little legs encased by green and orange diamond pattern stockings, on her feet purple ballets. Que and Kayla marveled at how much she looked like her mother only with cat shaped dark eyes like The Joker. She was so cute!

"Bonjor, Houx de mon nom Quinn. Nice to meet you, Qué Miss et Kayla." Holly said in a baby voice. They blinked as she held out her hand to them.

"Is she speaking French?" Harley nodded.

"She picked it up from our henchgirl/nanny, Lucille. It drives Mistah J crazy sometimes. Holly they don't speak French , in English, please."  
"Nice ta meet yow."

"Awww!" the two women squealed. "Well, come on in Miss Holls. Harls." as Holly crossed the room, Johnny saw her and stopped in his tracks. She was the perttiest girl he'd seen. (he's only five and a rogue child so he didn't see many pretty girls unless they were on TV) She smiled her little cupid's bow lips at him and his jaw dropped as she came his way. In his brain it was slow motion taking twenty minutes when in reality it was only six seconds.

"Hi, I'm Holly, what's yowr name?"

"J-Jonathawn Cwane." she cocked her head to the side.

"My Daddy, says Jonathan Crane is a tall, creepy stick man, yowre jwsh uh boy." she said and the adults blinked glancing at Jonathan who was glaring into the air. Stick man? The Joker was so kind.  
"Our Daddy is (not) a stick, joker girl." Jen challenged with a slight glare. Holly blinked and took a step back, nodding. "This is my brother, you can call him Johnny, it's less confusin. I'm Jenny, and the baby is Emily." she grabbed both Emily and Holly by the hand, leading them to the tea table outside. "My mommy's bringing us lunch so we have to sit."

Johnny stared after them before following. The parents in the room all began to laugh at this turn out. They'd all get along just fine. Que finished making lunch and put the sandwiches on a tray, bringing it out to the tea table. "Thank you." Jen murmured taking a collected sip of her tea.  
"Merci." Holly thanked.

"Tanks." Emily laughed as Johnny made a funny face.

"Thank ya momma." he used a weird deep voice. She raised an eyebrow suspecting that he was being even more of a comedian because of Holly. Cute his first crush! Wait till she, Kayla, and Harls talked. She danced back to her friends as they all enjoyed their BLTs.

Soon the children finished their lunch and transitioned to the backyard that dipped into a steep hill, which Jonathan made sure to block with an iron gate. Outside, there was a tea set and dollhouse on one side, and a jungle gym and sport balls on the other. Jenny, Holly and Emily set themselves at the tea table, where Edward and Jonathan sat stuffed animals at their sides.

"Would you like tea, Dear Holly?" Jen asked in a very lady-like voice, positioning the pitcher over Holly's cup.

"Oui! That sounds lovely, fair Jenny." Emily smiled at them and took a giddy sip from her cup, before puffing her hair.

Johnny watched them with a frown. He wished he could join in and sit by Holly, but he was a boy! He was afraid that if he sipped from the tea cup, he'd catch the girl cooties that he heard about from the TV. Eddie came behind him and pat his back. "Come on, sport. Let's play some ball."

The look on Johnny's face brightened up as he scurried over to put on his lil helmet and bat. Jonathan stalked over carrying a mitt and stood a bit away to catch the ball while Edward was behind Johnny to coach him. The bat felt powerful in the boy's puny fingers as he gripped it determined. Then he swung missing the ball nested on the tee-stand. "Come on, champ, you can do it." Johnny frowned and tried again, missing once more. Edward continued to coach him, while Jonathan smiled reassuringly at his son.

"Now, lisen here ball, 'm gonna hit yow. Bedda watch out." the driven child remarked to himself, pretending to be an all-star player. Both Jonathan and Eddie cracked grins at this, until Johnny gave a great swing, hitting the ball into the air at a good distance. Unfortunately he continued to bring the bat around hitting Nygma in the crotch as Jonathan caught the fly ball.

"Da fuck..." Edward wheezed falling to his knees a clutching his sacs. The kid could handle a bat alright, he felt as if he'd been nurtured.

Johnny jr. turned to look down at the green villain, frowning. "Tha's a cuss word, Uncol Gin. Mommy said cussers ged spankins." Edward's eyes narrowed slightly as the three woman, who had been at the glass door watching the whole scene, rushed over. Emily also trotted to her daddy, starting to tear up.

"Okay daddy? Daddy okay?" The little girl asked kneeling by him. He winced and managed a nod.  
"Yes...Daddy just had an accident..."

"Did you say sorry, Johnny?" Que asked looking at the little boy who looked down.  
"Sowie." Edward nodded that it was okay as Jonathan pulled Johnny away quietly.  
"Don't tell your mother I said this but..." He gave the boy a pat on the back. "High five, you make Daddy proud."

"I heard that Crane..." Jonathan shrugged at Nygma smirking. This was the beginning to the tales of rogue children and the troubles they caused.


	5. First Day of School YAAYYYYYYY!

**Chapter 5: First Day of School**

Jen frowned at the clothing set out on her dresser. The pleated jean skirt needed ironing and she was reluctant to go fetch her mother who was in a whirl wind down stairs, fixing a breakfast for her and her brother and father. Lips pressed the twelve year old, grabbed the skirt and made her way to the ironing board in her parent's bedroom. She thought back to how her mother had started and used the unheated ironing device and got to work swiftly.

When the skirt was wrinkle free she turned off the heated ironer and got dressed. She wasn't too sure what to do with her hair, too long and too curly to be styled, deciding to just leave it as is. _Why is it even important?_ She wondered annoyed. With this new age came new irrational thoughts and fancies that made her feel…weird.

Her icy eyes rolled and she straightened the little sweater she wore over the new thing her mother had bought her. A bra. In fact when she arrived down stairs prepared to eat her wholesome breakfast, she was ambushed by an excited squeal that was Que, approaching with her arms opened. Jen blinked as the woman hugged her hard to the point where she couldn't breathe. "There's my big girl!"

_Big girl…really Mother? _ As if hearing this thought her mother shrank back as if she hadn't just attacked her daughter with love and gave her a disarming smile that Jen couldn't help but smile awkwardly back at. "So….how…are you…feeling?" The words were drawn out with pinned up curiosity and eccentrics. Jen again blinked at her. Que smiled almost shy in a way, leaning in to whisper rather loudly, "Ya know…._the bra?_"

Jen shrugged. "Like a bathing suit top?" The girl answered unsure of what feelings should come from the wonders of a bra. Que raised an eyebrow and laughed loudly, making Jen feel as if her answer was silly.

"That's right, baby." Que nodded, patting Jen's head and going back to setting the rest of the table while Jen sat to eat. Ten seconds later, Johnny bolted into the kitchen from upstairs, his clothing messily put on; a pair of wash pants and a red Power Ranger tee with a checked red/black sweat-jacket.

"It's time for breakfast~!" The boy sung, drumming on the table till his mother told him to hush by setting his food down. The young boy was already growing taller than his mother and was following in his father's footsteps literally. He scarfed down his food and went for seconds only to repeat this process again.

"So are you guy's excited?" Que questioned. "Starting middle school is exciting, no?" Johnny nodded his head like a madman while Jen merely shrugged. "You'll make new friends and learn new things. And best of all…" She glanced at them mischievously. "You'll get a break from Uncle Eds."

The three all said in unison, as they usually did when on the same page about something. "Amen." It wasn't that Nygma wasn't entertaining; it was the fact that he was rater relentless on the children's growing intelligence. They had no time to relax mentally.

"They may already have surpassed the curriculum though," Jonathan Crane said, coming from his office across the hall, a stack of folders and notebooks in hand. It was common for him to work even while eating. The man never rested. Que nodded. From their years of schooling with Edward, the children had groomed into more honor roll material and beyond.

Johnny and Jen shared a look knowing that academics weren't the real reason they were attending school. They were attending school for the 'social benefits.' The only kids they knew were Emily, Holly, and Lewis Tech, Jarvis's son whom they saw on occasion. Even the girls on Jen and Holly's soccer team weren't seen until season since none lived in the area. In order to grow they need to have some kind of first hand to the world and people. Public school provided the perfect dose for the isolated tikes.

Jonathan's eyes landed on Jen whom he felt a bit of awkwardness towards after discussing with his wife that the child needed….brassiere. Just thinking of the fact that his daughter was maturing nearly gave him a heart attack. The years….were slipping from his grasp. Johnny of course was growing up as well, up to his shoulder now and his growth also made the aging father melancholy. The family ate with mild conversation until the honking outside signaled the twins' leave to the car waiting. An employee of Nygma would pick them up and drop them off to school and back.

As the children entered the vehicle they weren't surprised to see Emily and Holly sitting within already. Emily, ten, smiled with charm, her hazel eyes calming. From the cute and innocent child she had been to the…well mirror image of her father both in looks and deposition, she wasn't too vain nor was she all the humble, but she did enjoy helping others in some way. Holly sported her usual pigtails streaked with pink dye that made Johnny blink. "Going strawberry on us, now, Holls?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yep!" She squealed, twirling the curled blonde and pink locks happily. "Ma said I could get it for school! I'm so excited! Are yous guys exited? J'espère que c'est comme Club des petits déjeuners! Mais mieux, oui? Oh I jus-" She the rest of them whirling looks of enthusiasm before Jen clapped a hand on her mouth.

"Yes…we get it, Holly. Though Breakfast Club wouldn't be an example, I'd choose…." Jen nodded with a small grin, shaking her head. Holly giggled with embarrassment, looking out the window. After a moment she poke again.

"Can we play eye-spy?"

"Sure, you start." Emily murmured crossing her arms and glancing out the window as well. Johnny eventually joined in on the game which was entertaining due to the fact that every time Emily guessed (or deduced) the right object Holly was saying, the clown princess filled the car with immense unyielding strings of chatter that sent one to their knees with laughter.

The driver, who ironically was Hawk-Eye the henchmen Que had befriended during her pregnancy, looked over at the rowdy back of the van, cracking a grin. He missed being young when he saw them and realized how normal the children seemed. He pulled over to the side of the curb in front of Cape Junior High, home of the Casanova Capers. The children filed out of the van, staring at the building that would shape their adolescent years like a stranger offering them candy.

Holly's rainbow tights and eccentric white tee that said "Fruit Salade Malfunction" looked like it held no bearing in this part of the city and Emily's dressy green flower gown looked to clean and presentable in comparison. Slowly, the four of them approached the school as Hawk-Eye stayed put, watching them enter it's folds before driving away.

As soon as the kids entered the school they knew that this would be long and tiresome years. Flung against each locker was kids of all colors, heights, weights, and ugliness in character. They had their own cliques and friends and were talking idly until the kiddies had come. Now they stared at them, some curious, some elated, and some hostile. All they knew was that they were being stared at. And why wouldn't they be stared at?

They were four nameless and exotic persons, since no one knew who they were and they stuck together like the delightful children from down the lane as they crossed through the hall; Johnny: Tall and skinny as can be, Emily: red haired tiny and pixie like, Holly: A punkish Lolita with wide blue eyes, and Jen: Cold, indifferent, and dark. The other children did not know what to make of them.

The four roguettes withdrew their schedules and spilt in half; Johnny and Jen ended up having their first class together while Emily and Holly's classes were across the hall from each other.

The moment the twins came into their science class, the whispers started to go on. By the time they had gotten there all the sits were taken besides the ones that weren't next to one another so they had to sit across the room from one another (not that they were complaining, mind you). Jen sat next to a boy by the name of Nathan Thatcher, known to the rest of the school as Nate the star center for the basketball league at the Youth Center. He blinked at the girl as she sat in her chair, combing her dark and kinky curled hair over her shoulder and giving off the smell of some fruity shampoo. Strawberries maybe?

He shook his head. He can't be dazed by this girl, he was dating Roxanne, one of the girls in popular jock clique of tennis players, soccer players, and basketball as well. Still, he was aware of her. Jen listened intently to her teacher going over what they'd cover over the year and handing out work sheets about the parts of the cell. Things she knew of course and she sat idly, fixing her glasses on her nose as she filled out the sheet, unaware of the blank stare she was being given by the rest of the kids on her side.

Johnny on the other hand was having a good time. He had thought that maybe this would be a weird and bizarre experience but he sat by a guy named Travis who unlike the others, opened up to him and let him know what was up in the school. Travis was like the school encyclopedia and database in one. He told Johnny that he should try out for the basketball team and how he'd probably be a shoe-in with his height. To be frank….Johnny was the third tallest in the school and the others were a teacher and an eighth grader named Big Train. The reason, no one was particularly sure.

By the end of class only a small fraction of maybe five kids in the class finished the sheet, including the twins and Travis, who walked them out the hall. Nate watched them leave stunned by how tall a six grader could be, he hoped he tried out for the team.

* * *

Holly on the other section of the school was in art class finding herself. The class teacher Ms. Aubrey was as eccentric and loud as Holly and encouraged the girl to draw and paint what she wanted. She even let her paint zombies in tutus. Then there was the group of artsy and slightly pessimistic folk who adopted her after seeing a sketch of a giant crow spreading bloody wings over a field of tiny farmers. The chic was cool material and insanity and they liked it.

Emily's mathematics class was a piece of cake. She didn't make friends per say but she did set a spark of awe with others after the teacher, one of those know it all and overly boastful types, set a challenge on the board. Only it wasn't a challenge. Emily knew the answer and her hand lifted elegantly to make its presence known. The teacher was dumbfounded. "You can't have possibly done that in your head so quickly!" He protested.

Emily's eyes narrowed slightly and a sneer touched her lips. The teacher straightened up unconsciously leaning back from the girl. "Would you like me to prove it?" Her voice was pleasant still but with an edge of daring to it. Gulping the man nodded his head, giving her a sneer of his own.

"If you can," The room jumped when Emily slammed her hands on her desk as she got up, surprised that such a loud noise could be made by such a tiny person. She strutted to the board where the equation was set and made a di-column for her proof. It only took her a mere minute or two to set up her explanation and she wrote in big capital white print. 'Don't Ever Doubt Me, Urchin,' the chalk screeching against the blackboard. Then she cleaned her hands and smoothed the hem of her skirt, sitting back in her desk with her hands folded.

"Happy?" She asked snarkily. Indeed he was happy. He'd given her detention.

* * *

The four met up in a few more classes and sat together at lunch despite making their new friends. Jen had melted with the small collection of loners who sat to the far side of the room in her history class and was somewhat sociable once they had a good debate over the location of Chile in South America which her side of debaters won. Still, the four rogue children shared something deeper than common interests and classes. They shared memories and similar experience from growing up in the same background. They were family.

When the day had come to an end, they were surprised when Hawk-Eye informed them that he would drop them all of at the Cranes since their parents would be having dinner there. When they came into the Crane household, the mothers showered them in questions. Kayla wanted to know what they'd learned, Que wanted to know if they'd made in friends, and Harley wanted to know if there was any classes they liked. The following answers went like this:

Johnny: Yeah, I made a lot of friends! This kid Travs, met this kid they call Big Train. Yeah, I know weird but so awesome, right? Am I right? Oh, and I'm going to the basketball try outs in a couple weeks.

Jen: I met some people….interesting crowd. Soccer and girls track is coming up and I've been bombarded into joining by Holly. So….that should be fun.

Holly: Oh mon Dieu! I MET A BUNCH OF PEOPLE! And I drew a bunch of cool pictures and played this ninja hand game with mon amis! And I had tacos for lunch. Yeah, Yeah, me and Jen are doing soccer and track! It'll be fun!

Emily: Oh, I got detention. Don't worry I was not in fault. My teacher was just a novice. I did like home-eco. We're going to make our own noodles for spaghetti. I'm also going to be the president of the chess team. It's my first goal.

The mothers were….a bit shocked and yet relieved. Kayla demanded to know what had happened with Emily and after being filled in, threatened to get Que to march down to the school and kick the teacher's kiester. Harley looked at some of Holly's sketches and declared that they would be hung up in their windows at home. Que sat down and tried to get some more out of Jen with some success and had a long warm conversation with Johnny. Later their fathers turned up and had similar reactions to their wives.

The afternoon cooled later after a good round of delicious home cooking and the kids decided to stay the night at the house, ready to take on the first year of school with a bang.


End file.
